


The Beguiler

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Attempted Seduction, Drabble, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Beguiler

Even though he wasn't the one getting married, Draco kept the tradition of 'something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue' as the superstition hadn't failed him yet.

He glanced one last time in the mirror before leaving for his cousin's wedding to the French Weasley. His new silk dress robes were immaculate and fitted to perfection. His grandfather's signet ring graced his right fourth finger. Patting the pocket of his robes, he knew he had his little blue phial of vitality potion.

The last item he required was something borrowed, and he had every intention of _borrowing_ Potter's wife.


End file.
